


Be Okay

by sportsanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm evil and I know it, fluff that turns into angst, oikawa tooru looks good in a suit of armour, past girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportsanime/pseuds/sportsanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru looks good in everything he wears and that aggravates Iwaizumi more than it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Okay

“You look ridiculous,” grumbled Iwaizumi.  
“That’s a lie and you know it,” said Oikawa, posing.  
He was wearing his aunt’s tutu, paired with a leopard printed shirt.  
“What the hell,” said Iwaizumi. “How the hell do you pull that off…”  
Oikawa gave him a wicked grin. “So you admit it, Iwa-chan.”  
“I’LL HIT YOU, ASSIKAWA.”  
Oikawa ignored him. “Iwa-chan, wanna try this on?” He handed the other boy a cap, decorated with hearts and flowers.  
“Where the hell did you get that from…” He trailed off. Oikawa’s most recent girlfriend probably gave it to him, of course. Duh. //Think, dumbass.//  
“My girlfriend gave it to me,” said Oikawa. “Aw, Iwa-chan, are you jealous?”  
And the hat lay forgotten on the floor as Iwaizumi chased Oikawa around the house, yelling, “DUMBASS!!”  
-  
However, the next day, Iwaizumi walked into their shared house, and saw the exact same spectacle as yesterday; Oikawa in a clown costume this time.  
“Are you auditioning for Japan’s Most Ridiculous?” said Iwaizumi, dropping his bag and sitting down on a chair.  
“So mean, Iwa-chan!” whined Oikawa. “I’ll have you know that I look stunning in these clothes.”  
“Stunningly stupid,” agreed Iwaizumi, rubbing at his eyes. “What are you trying to do?”  
“I’m trying to prove a point to you.” Oikawa tilted his head and widened his eyes, taking advantage of his annoyingly pretty eyelashes. “How do I look, Iwa-chan?”  
“I-“ Iwaizumi froze. “You look - like a dumbass,” snapped Iwaizumi. But the damage had been done. Grinning widely, Oikawa took out his phone and took a selfie.  
-  
The following day, Oikawa was dressed in a swimsuit. The day after that, he had pink butterfly wings on and was prancing around the house like a fairy.  
After about a week of coming home to see Oikawa dressed in abnormal clothes, Iwaizumi finally snapped. Oikawa was so annoyingly PRETTY, no matter what he wore.  
So that was why, on a sunny Friday afternoon in which Oikawa was dressed in a suit of armour, Iwaizumi grabbed his hand and dragged him away, suit of armor and all.  
“Iwa-chan!” whined Oikawa. “Where are you taking meeeeeeeeeee?”  
“Clothes shopping,” said Iwaizumi, his voice dangerous. “Don’t argue.”  
Of course, Oikawa argued. “But what if we run into my ex girlfriend! She broke up with me yesterday, and she said she never wanted to see my face again!”  
“I guess it’s good you’re in a suit of armour, then. YOUR FACE DOESN’T SHOW.”  
“My eyes do, though,” grumbled Oikawa. “My eyes are my most important feature, and THEY show.”  
Iwaizumi was smart enough not to muster up a reply, and so he kept his eyes on the road ahead as Oikawa nagged and whined.  
“IWA-CHAN, I’LL GIVE YOU A BIG KISS IF WE GO BACK HOME.”  
Iwaizumi finally looked back. “Don’t SAY things like that, dumbass!” He clubbed the other male over the head, and the friends continued their long, long 20 minute journey to the clothes department.  
-  
“I told you she’d be here, Iwa-chan, but you didn’t even listen!”  
“I told you I didn’t care, but you didn’t even listen either.”  
And thus, started World War III.  
“IWA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNN!” wailed Oikawa, falling to the floor and kicking his legs. “IWA-CHANNNNN, TAKE ME HOMEEEE! I HAVE ENOUGH CLOTHES ALREADY!!”  
“I hope you die,” said Iwaizumi through gritted teeth. “I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T WANT YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND TO NOTICE YOU?”  
“WAAAAAAA!!!!”  
“Stop fake-crying, dumbass,” hissed Iwaizumi, glancing around to see if anyone would come soon to take Oikawa away to a mental hospital.  
Sure enough, a group of girls approached the friends. The girl who seemed to be - well - the leader of them sneered. She was beautiful, with thick eyelashes and long, light brown hair. Exactly Oikawa’s type.  
Oikawa sat up abruptly, and smiled at the girl. A fake smile, but not the kind of fake he used on people he didn’t care about. More like a sad fake smile. “Hi.”  
“What’s with the suit of armour? Shouldn’t you be in your volleyball uniform? Whenever I want to go on dates, you seem to be in that volleyball uniform of yours, after all,” said the girl, her voice light and cheery.  
Her squad grinned.  
Iwaizumi scowled; this was why he never dated. //God,// some girls were annoying.  
“Mhm, I decided to go for a change of pace,” said Oikawa, his voice equally light. “Y’know, suits of armour block stupidity and bitchiness. It’s useful against you.”  
“Oikawa, DON’T start a fight,” hissed Iwaizumi.  
“And now you have a boyfriend to back you up,” observed the girl. “Pathetic.”  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” interrupted Iwaizumi. “Oikawa, ignore her. Let’s go try some stuff o-“  
“Iwa-channnnnnn, I love youuuuu,” interrupted Oikawa. He looked at the girl and pointing to Iwaizumi, he stage-whispered, “He’s shy about it, don’t mind him.”  
“EXCUSE ME?” Iwaizumi’s face reddened. “I would NOT date a dumbass like you!”  
“No need to be shy, Iwa-chan,” said Oikawa in a sing song voice. “We can have sex tonight and everything~”  
“I’m going to kill him,” announced Iwaizumi to no one in particular.  
Then he grabbed Oikawa by the arm and dragged him into the changing room.  
“What. The. Hell. Was. That?”  
It was no use. Oikawa was in hysterics, laughing too hard for it to be normal. “Your, your….AHAHAHAHAHA, YOUR FACE IWA-CHAN! That was so funny! I think it even shocked Miranda and her squad of cheerleading girls! Ha!”  
“You,” said Iwaizumi, his voice quiet. “Are going to be punished SO badly.”  
“Huh?” Oikawa stopped laughing. “What do you mean?”  
Iwaizumi rubbed his hands together.  
-  
“Did you take me here to make me try on different clothes, Iwa-chan?” said Oikawa, posing for the millionth time that week. “This green dress is so ugly. It doesn’t bring out my complexion at all!”  
“So, suits of armour bring out your complexion?” retorted Iwaizumi. “Here, try this on.” He tossed a pink and white polka dotted hair band at his friend.  
“This is what you meant by punishment?” asked Oikawa, slipping the headband on. “It sounded perverted when you said it, though.”  
“I’LL PUNCH YOU.”  
Oikawa only grinned and turned towards the mirror. “Don’t I look awesome?”  
Annoyingly enough, Oikawa DID look awesome. He was even prettier than usual with the headband, and the green dress.  
“If this is what you meant by punishment, it’s not all that bad~I look so cuteeeeee!”  
He did.  
“Why don’t you try something on, Iwa-chan?”  
“No.”  
“Why nottttt?”  
“No.”  
“Whyyyyyyyyy?”  
“BECAUSE YOU LOOK OKAY IN ANYTHING YOU WEAR. I DON’T.”  
“Butttttttt, Iwa-channnnnnnnn, you’re cute too! Even though you’ll never get a girlfriend!”  
“WHO got broken up with again?”  
Oikawa’s face fell, but then it brightened again. “I never liked her though! You’re much cuter.”  
“Why are you SO CASUAL WHEN SAYING THAT? I’LL HIT YOU.”  
“You never do hit me though, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa was interrupted as Iwaizumi kicked the other male. Oikawa fell to his knees. “Owwwwieeeee, Iwa-channnnnnn!”  
Iwaizumi knelt down next to him. “Don’t be an idiot all the time. Don’t make declarations of love. Don’t be a dumbass.”  
“Is there anything I CAN do?” said Oikawa weakly, clutching his knee.  
“Fuck,” muttered Iwaizumi, finally realizing where he’d kicked. “Oh shit. Was that your bad knee?”  
“I-I’m okay, Iwa-chan.” His voice trembled. “I-“ He tried to get up, but immediately fell.  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Iwaizumi repeated it over, over, over as though it would help, as though he hadn’t hurt Oikawa even more than he was already hurt. Frantically, he took out his phone, and called an ambulance.  
-  
It took a while for the ambulance to come, and Iwaizumi had to help Oikawa take the dress off, revealing a blue shirt and shorts.  
“Are you okay?” repeated Iwaizumi over and over and Oikawa nodded quickly, as if to reassure Iwaizumi. “It’s just my knee! I’ll be fine in no time!”  
But now that the long green dress had been removed, Iwaizumi could see Oikawa’s knee, his hurt knee, the knee he had ruined by overworking himself. The knee that Iwaizumi had probably just worsened.  
Finally, a lady came in, dressed in white clothes, a stretcher ready. Iwaizumi hesitated then kissed Oikawa’s knee.  
“There,” he said. “For luck.”  
Tripping over Oikawa’s suit of armour as he stood, he watched Oikawa get carted away, a small smile on his face.  
It didn’t look fake at all.  
Is there anything I CAN do?  
You can be okay.


End file.
